In the Course of a Day
by celestial-fire-angel
Summary: Tezuka x Oishi. SMUT! Takes place after Genius 250 so there are spoilers!


**Title:** In the Cours of a Day

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Rating**: M

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairings**: Tezuka x Oishi

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a long time since I've written stuff for PoT but this wouldn't get out of my head after I read Genius 250. This is a deviation of what I normally write (which are T fics) but no better time to write smut than now...anyways, hopefully this is good!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT/TnO.

Oishi leaned against the wall of the changing room, grasping his right wrist in his left hand. He stared at the white bandaging around his wrist and let out a sigh. He had aggravated his injury from the time before the Kantou Regionals and now, he wouldn't be playing in the Nationals. In one day, he had managed to sprain his wrist, lose a spot on the regulars, lose the chance to play in Nationals and broke a promise to his doubles partner.

Oishi's ears still rang from the screaming Eiji had done after practice.

"You promised Oishi!" Eiji said, grasping the Fukubuchou's shirt with his hand, balling up his fist. "You promised we'd be the number one doubles team at Nationals together!"

Feeling the cool wall against his head, Oishi closed his eyes, letting his right hand drop to his side. "I'm sorry, Eiji," he whispered for the tenth time after the redhead left.

"Oishi?"

Oishi opened his eyes to find the Seigaku Buchou staring at him. Putting on a smile, Oishi pushed himself off the wall, walking towards the other. "What are you still doing here, Tezuka?" he asked.

"I could ask the same," Tezuka said.

"I was just leaving," Oishi explained. "I came to get a couple things before I lock up."

"Hn," was the ever-famous reply he got from his long time friend.

"We should both get home, it's getting late," Oishi said, knowing the other regulars had left around half an hour ago. Moving to place his regular's jacket in his locker, Oishi, then, zipped up his tennis bag, the zipper making an unnaturally loud sound in the silence that engulfed the two. Looking back at the stoic captain, Oishi moved to stand up from his bent position. "Tezuka?"

Wordlessly, Tezuka moved to where Oishi was standing and reached out to grasp the other's wrist gently. "Your injury," he said simply.

Oishi nodded. "I'm out for the rest of season," he said quietly.

"I know,"

Another moment of silence between the two before Oishi realized Tezuka still held his wrist. He gently pulled away and finished dressing, pulling the black school uniform jacket onto his body and starting to button it. "It's too bad this Nationals is our final one," he said. "I was hoping to go one more time before we all headed off to high school but luck wasn't on my side." He chuckled and threaded another button through the corresponding hole.

Tezuka moved to grasp Oishi's chin with his thumb and forefinger, lifting the Fukubuchou's face to look at him. "Oishi," he said quietly.

Oishi shut his mouth and stared at the captain. His heartbeat seemed to speed up at their closeness and Oishi was sure a blush was making its way across his cheeks. Oishi was in love with his best friend, pure and simple. He had figured this out while they had been first years, when he and Tezuka had been walking home after practice one day. It was the day they made the promise to lead Seigaku to Nationals during their time at Seigaku. Oishi knew it was because Tezuka was strong, dedicated and someone he could talk to easily without the fear of being laughed at or ridiculed.

"Y-yes?" he stammered, immediately cursing himself. He cleared his throat. "Yes?" he said, firmer this time.

"You sacrificed your spot as a regular," Tezuka said, hazel boring into emerald.

Oishi managed to smile properly. "Our team needed to be at its strongest," he said. "You're the one who's going to lead Seigaku at Nationals, remember?"

Tezuka leaned in closer, "Hn," he said.

Oishi's eyes widened. "T-Tezuka?" he stuttered.

Without another word, Tezuka pressed his lips to Oishi's, slowly moving over them in a gentle caress. His hand moved from Oishi's chin to snake around the other's body, dragging the Fukubuchou until he was pressed against Tezuka. The other hand moved to the back of Oishi's head, anchoring the other there.

Pulling away slowly, Tezuka stared at Oishi's shocked face. "Oishi," he called softly.

Oishi took a moment to gather himself before attempting to talk. "Tezuka," he said. "What…why did…I…" He was at a loss for words. Clearing his throat, Oishi tried again. "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"It was not to your liking,"

Oishi quickly shook his head. "No!" he said. "It's not that at all…it's just…" He was silenced by Tezuka's lips upon his once again. All thoughts rushed out of his head as Tezuka moved slowly, sensually. He felt the captain's hands slide lower, tracing the hem of the jacket before sliding under to move over the white shirt.

He didn't care what the reason behind this was but he certainly wasn't going to argue. It felt right, being with Tezuka like this, even if he knew it was wrong. Tezuka was his best friend and he knew they were crossing fine lines by their actions but everything was wiped blank from Oishi's mind. He wasn't normally reckless like this, not thinking about what the future would hold if he acted a certain way but this was Tezuka. He would gladly give anything for the other.

His own arms slid up, grasping Tezuka's Seigaku Regular's jacket, feeling the smooth material beneath his fingers. He rested his hands on Tezuka's shoulders, feeling the powerful muscles under the jacket and the polo shirt.

Tezuka's hands slipped out from under Oishi's black school jacket and went to undo the buttons. Working from the top down, Tezuka first undid the clasp that held the collar together before moving on to the brass buttons. He slowly pushed each button through the corresponding hole until the jacket stood unbuttoned so he could easily slip it off Oishi's body.

Oishi pulled away from Tezuka to shrug the jacket from his torso, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. "Tezuka, I…"

"It's Kunimitsu, Syuichiroh," Tezuka said softly. His fingers moved to unbutton Oishi's white shirt as well.

Oishi couldn't help but blush as the captain pushed each white button through the hole, exposing more and more of his chest. His hands fell to his sides as he waited for Tezuka to finish with his shirt. He felt Tezuka's hands slid over his skin, causing goosebumps to form on his arms. Oishi stood still, letting the Seigaku Buchou do as he pleased before he felt Tezuka's hands lift from his chest and wrap around his waist.

Tezuka lowered his head to trail kisses along the column of Oishi's throat. Choosing various patches of skin, Tezuka sucked on them, leaving dark red patches in his wake. He could feel Oishi's breathing start to increase and gave a mental smile. He moved back up to Oishi's mouth, sliding his tongue along the latter's lips, asking them to open.

Oishi gave a tiny groan and parted his lips, allowing the captain access, emerald eyes sliding closed. His hands slid under Tezuka's jacket and started to tug it off the captain as he felt the Seigaku Buchou explore every crevice of his mouth. Moving from the jacket, Oishi's hands slid up Tezuka's polo shirt to feel the hard muscles underneath. It always amazed Oishi how much power Tezuka had in his body and he knew that beneath the pale skin, lay the sources of the captain's power.

Tezuka dropped his arms in order to let the jacket fall to the ground, opposite of Oishi's jacket. After the article of clothing was shed from his body, Tezuka moved his hand to push the white shirt off Oishi's shoulders. He left Oishi's mouth and placed kisses along one of Oishi's shoulders, feeling the smooth skin under his lips.

Oishi moved his hands to Tezuka's hair, running his fingers through the chestnut strands as he allowed his lover free reign. He felt Tezuka kiss his collarbone before moving to kiss the center of his chest. He looked down to Tezuka and continued running his hands through the silky strands.

Tezuka enjoyed the way Oishi's fingers ran through his hair. He tugged the Fukubuchou's shirt off Oishi's arms, letting it settle next to the black jacket on the floor. He moved his lips over a dusky nipple and let his lips ghost over the already hardening flesh. He heard Oishi gasp and felt the latter's body arch a little towards him.

"Kunimitsu."

Tezuka decided that he enjoyed hearing his name spoken that way and blow another small puff of breath onto Oishi's nipple. He heard another sharp intake of breath and fingers tightening slightly in his hair. His tongue snaked out to lick at the hardened flesh, earning him a low groan from the raven-haired Fukubuchou. He ran his tongue over the nipple a couple times before closing his mouth over it.

Oishi bit his lip, trying not to let more sounds escape his lips, although it was apparent that the captain was determined to do the opposite. Oishi's hands began to tug Tezuka's polo shirt upwards, slowly exposing the Seigaku Buchou's torso bit by bit. He stopped when he couldn't pull it up anymore and looked down to his lover. "Kunimitsu," he whispered. "I need to…your shirt…"

Tezuka understood and pulled back, lifting the shirt the rest of the way and pulling it from his body. He tossed the article behind him, not caring where it landed. He reached out to caress Oishi's cheek, running his thumb across the Vice-Captain's lips. Then the hand moved down towards Oishi's pants. Hooking a finger between the waistband of Oishi's pants and his skin, Tezuka pulled the Vice-Captain towards him and pressed his lips once again to Oishi's.

Oishi seemed to have a permanent blush settle on his cheeks as he felt the captain's hands on the waistband of his pants. He felt Tezuka kiss again, distracting him from what he knew the other's fingers were doing.

As Tezuka kissed Oishi, his fingers moved nimbly to undo the button to the dark-haired boy's pants. Tugging the zipper down, Tezuka pushed the material from Oishi's legs, the article of clothing pooling around the Fukubuchou's ankles, leaving him in only boxers. He could feel the sense of relief flooding though Oishi's body, having freed the Vice-Captain from confining garments.

Oishi felt the rush of air against his exposed skin, a contrast of cool air against his heated body. He felt Tezuka pick him up and lower him to the ground. He gasped as the cold floor of the changing room met his back and looked up at the captain, who moved to lay on top of the emerald-eyed Fukubuchou. "Kunimitsu…I've never…"

Tezuka nodded. "I know," he said softly. "Trust me." He ran a hand down Oishi's side, stopping at the waistband of Oishi's boxers.

"I trust you," Oishi whispered. His hands wrapped around Tezuka's neck, drawing the Seigaku Buchou down to reattach his lips to Tezuka's.

Tezuka moved to slid Oishi's last piece of clothing off and pulled away again. He took a moment to stare at the body displayed before him. He took in the slim, toned body of his Vice-Captain, whose eyes were closed. He allowed the corners of his lips to turn slightly upward. His hands slid down to rest on Oishi's stomach, slowly making its way further downward.

A gasp issued from Oishi's lips as he felt fingers ghost over his skin. Then the hand closed around his length and his eyes snapped open. His back arched up instinctively and a low moan tore itself from his throat. "Ah…"

Every sound from Oishi's mouth had an effect on Tezuka. His pants had grown uncomfortably tight as small sounds continued from Oishi. Gritting his teeth, Tezuka forced himself under control as his hand slid up and down the hard flesh. Occasionally, he ran his thumb over the slit, teasing it to make more of the pearly fluid leak out.

Oishi squirmed beneath Tezuka, his lips parting to let out a mewl. His hands searched and tried desperately to grab onto something. Finding his clothes, Oishi clenched his hands into fists, feeling the white-hot sparks of pleasure shooting through his body.

Tezuka continued his ministrations, varying his strokes from light to firm. He knew he was sending Oishi's body into a whirlwind of sensations from the noises the Fukubuchou was making. His other hand moved to caress a dusky nipple.

Oishi could feel the heat between his legs grow as tension coiled within his body. As his lover continued the sensual torture, Oishi began to thrust into the captain's hands. It didn't take long for Oishi to feel the pressure become unbearable. Then in a streak of white before his eyes, Oishi arched off the floor, moaning Tezuka's name and releasing over the captain's hand. When Oishi was lying flat on the ground again, looked at Tezuka through glazed eyes. His chest was heaving from the gulps of air he was taking.

"Kami…sama…" he panted.

"It's not over," Tezuka said. He sat back to pull of his sweatpants and kick off his tennis shoes. He gave Oishi a reassuring look before stripping his boxers from his body.

Oishi's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Tezuka's body. The captain's pale skin seemed to glow from the light of the fading sun, basting the Seigaku Buchou in an ethereal radiance. He swallowed hard and followed the captain's movements. When Tezuka's hands moved to part Oishi's legs further, Oishi instinctively closed them.

Tezuka coaxed Oishi to part his legs with gentle kisses to the other's legs and soothing words. Once they were parted enough, Tezuka moved to lie between them, sliding his body so his hips were lined up with Oishi's. Taking the cooling liquid from his hand, Tezuka looked to Oishi. "Ready?"

Oishi nodded. He closed his eyes tightly as grabbed onto Tezuka's shoulders as he waited for the captain.

Tezuka took one finger and traced Oishi's entrance before slowly sliding it in. He felt Oishi's body jerk and a soft, pained moan come from the Vice-Captain. "Relax," Tezuka ordered, feeling Oishi's body clench around his finger. "It will hurt much worse if you do not."

Oishi forced himself to take deep breaths and relax his body. It was an odd sensation, having Tezuka's fingers inside his body but Oishi didn't mind. This was what he had been hoping for since he realized his crush for the stoic boy.

Tezuka slid his finger in and out of Oishi's body slowly. He watched Oishi's face, checking for any other signs of discomfort. When he was certain Oishi was all right, Tezuka moved to slip a second finger in.

Oishi gasped at the second finger but it didn't hurt like the first had. In fact, he could feel the familiar streaks of pleasure running through his body again. He tilted his head back, pressing it against the floor as his eyes crossed with pleasure at the feeling of Tezuka's fingers stroking inside his body.

Tezuka used his two fingers to carefully stretch Oishi. Scissoring his fingers, he widened Oishi's entrance before sliding in a third finger. He wanted to make sure Oishi wouldn't be in too much pain when he entered.

Oishi barely felt the third finger slide inside. He was focused on the little shivers of pleasure Tezuka's fingers were causing him to feel. Suddenly, he saw stars as Tezuka's fingers brushed against something in his body. He moaned as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and he arched against the chestnut-haired boy, wanting to feel it again.

Tezuka turned the corners of his mouth upward again at the expression he saw on Oishi's face. He moved to brush against the same spot again, earning him another groan. Not able to watch anymore, Tezuka slid his fingers from Oishi, hearing the disappointed groan. He leaned to kiss Oishi's lips, silencing the other. Moving to position himself, Tezuka deepened the kiss as he slowly pushed inside.

Oishi gasped into Tezuka's mouth, a pained scream muffled by the captain. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying hard not to let tears falls. He didn't know Tezuka was so big and tried his best to relax so it wouldn't hurt as bad. He was grateful that Tezuka held still and allowed him to adapt to the feeling.

Tezuka rubbed soothing circles on Oishi's legs, as if asking the other to forgive him for causing the pain. He waited until he could feel Oishi's body start to release its death grip on his length before gently rocking. He lifted his lips from Oishi's and stared down at his lover. "Syuichiroh," he murmured.

Oishi groaned as Tezuka thrust into his body, a mixture of pain and pleasure running through him. Soon, Oishi felt no pain at all, only pleasure. His back arched against Tezuka's body, pressing heated skin to heated skin, the sweat on both their bodies, mingling and running in tiny rivulets to the floor. His fingers dug into Tezuka's shoulders, leaving two sets of five red streaks across the pale skin as he felt the familiar coils of tension and silently urged the captain to move faster.

"Kuni…mitsu," Oishi panted. "Please…"

Tezuka nodded and thrust harder against Oishi. Oishi's legs came up to wrap around Tezuka's waist, allowing the captain a better angle for penetration. He cried out when Tezuka managed to find his sweet spot, needing to find release. His body writhed under Tezuka's, impatient for the bliss that awaited him and his lover. He started matching Tezuka's thrusts, pushing against the captain.

Tezuka reached down to enclose Oishi's length in his hand once more, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Oishi cried out as he felt Tezuka's hands around him, bringing him closer to his climax more quickly. He felt more and more tension build up in his body until he could no longer control it. Pressing his head back against the floor, Oishi dug his nails into Tezuka's skin and screamed as he came for the second time, feeling the warm, sticky fluid drip onto his stomach from Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka groaned softly when he felt Oishi's body clench around his length, causing him to fall over the edge as well. Oishi gasped when he felt the inside of his body being filled with something hot. He lay there on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He enjoyed the weight of Tezuka's body on his, keeping him warm as their sweat dried.

"Kunimitsu, does this mean we're…"

"We can discuss our relationship later," Tezuka said, "We must get home."

Oishi felt his heart skip a beat. _He said relationship_. Oishi thought happily. In the course of one day, Oishi lost almost everything he had, but in a moment, he gained everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:** Umm...how was that for a fist attempt? Was it good? Bad? Should I never write lemons anymore? Please tell me!

**Read and Review! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
